Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motor controller and a method for controlling a motor.
Discussion of the Background
WO 2006/011519 discloses a servo controller including a position controller and a speed controller. In order to make a position error close to zero, the position controller performs proportional control (P control), and the speed controller performs proportional integral control (PI control or I-P control). In addition, the servo controller performs speed feed-forward (FF) control.